The Paradise of Light and Shadow
by Kire-no-Koibito
Summary: The perfect balance between light and shadow leads to a perfect world. Atemu slips into the darkness, but a pure light comes to drag him out of there. Just where did that mysterious boy come from? Puzzle/Blindshipping. Rated M for violence, sexual content and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Darkness

**The Paradise of Light and Shadow – Chapter One: The hidden darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: There are changed names in this to put all of the main characters into ancient Egypt.**

**Yugi's name will stay the same for a reason.**

**Names for this chapter:**

**Joey=Jumoke  
Yami=Atemu**

People believe that a great balance between light and shadow leads to a perfect world without wars. If a person's heart represents the pure light, the person tends to sacrifice themselves to save others,

causing grief and pain to his close friends and destroying their own soul.

As for a corrupted, dark heart, people with such a heart aren't afraid of anyone, but themselves. People

with such a heart are doomed for their soul to wither away and consume their body, their mind and

their very soul.

Even though the innocent, completely pure souls seem to be less destructive, people tend to stick to the shadows.

Why, you ask? It's easy. The light also means warmth, emotional and physical. Most people dislike

heat more and are more exhausted in the heat than in the coldest winters.

This leads over to one of the protagonists of this tale, the great Egyptian pharaoh named Atemu. He

seemed nice on the outside, for huge crowds cheered for him, he always protected the land with all

he got and never ignored a citizen's wish. Yet, in the sunny and hot land of Egypt, people of course

gathered around the place which offered the greatest shade, the pharaoh's palace.

The facade of the castle was looking really majestic and suitable for the pharaoh's appearance with all

the golden drawings and the massive columns in the throne room, yet despite the bright, stable appearance,

the palace was hiding some dark secrets. The jail beneath it, where people were tortured to death, the

ability of the pharaoh to crush the people's minds, the countless prisoners in that jail and pharaoh's

loneliness. Yes, the loneliness of the young man was indeed a fatal flaw. He always had been living

with a feeling that something in his life was missing. He was looking for that, but it brought him to

a wrong path that no man should have ever followed.

Greed. Wrath. Envy. Lust. Each of those deadly sins was now in Atemu's heart. He spent lustful

nights with women, trying to find the missing part. He envied the happy townspeople. He fell into

a world of sadistic glee, watching the prisoners being beaten, cut and mentally broken. It made a

smile creep onto his lips. But these weren't enough as the man led his armies to expand his kingdom

by force.

These feelings were like drugs, giving him temporary satisfaction and corrupting his heart. The man

had slipped into the darkness, which was hidden in his heart until he noticed something missing.

Yet, this state only lasted until a messenger had come to him, saying that the guards had caught a

thief who had been roaming the huge palace for a while. Just as the well-tanned pharaoh was about

to tell the man to stop being such a nuisance and just kill the thief, the messenger sighed and bowed,

speaking in a quiet tone, which was barely louder than a whisper.

"I think that _this prisoner _might catch your interest though, Your Majesty.", the man said, gaining a

smirk from Atemu.

"Why do you think so, Jumoke?", the pharaoh laughed "is it a breathtaking beautiful lady?"

"No, pharaoh.", the blonde paused "It's a man and he has been calling out for you, as if begging you to come."

Usually, Atemu would just laugh, close his crimson eyes and sentence the prisoner to death, but

something inside him told him not to do so. He stood from his throne and nodded to the messenger.

"Take me to the prisoner, you got my interest."


	2. Chapter 2:The Stranger

**The Paradise of Light and Shadow – Chapter Two: The stranger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: There are changed names in this to put all of the main characters into ancient Egypt.**

**Yugi's name will stay the same for a reason.**

**Names for this chapter:**

**Joey=Jumoke  
Yami=Atemu**

**Marik=Masud**

The two males walked down various sets of steps and dimly lit halls until they were in the underground jail. From the cells, various moans of pain, curses and cries for mercy could be heard. Yet what caught Atemu's attention was a high pitched voice from the back of the hall, sounding almost like a child, only interrupted by a few weak sobs.

"A-Atemu...please...help..", the voice said weakly.

"How dare you say the great pharaoh's name, you mutt!", a deep voice called, then a slap and another sob could be heard.

Looking unaffected by the noises, the pharaoh rose an eyebrow and asked the messenger as they walked on: "Is that the thief?"

Jumoke nodded and opened the door to the cell the boy was held in, letting the ruler of Egypt enter first, yet following closely. Inside the cell were two men, one looking like a child version of the pharaoh, the other a well-tanned platinum blonde male who was about the age of the pharaoh. Atemu turned to the fellow Egyptian and smiled a bit.

"I think that's enough for now, Masud. I will take over for now. You are dismissed."

Bowing respectively, Masud left the room, leaving the two lookalikes and Jumoke alone.

The silence that surrounded them would be perfect, if it wasn't for little sobs that emerged from the fragile looking teen that was chained to the wall of the cell. The prisoner had been cut up badly, various bruises and cuts were barely missing his veins. Yet, the pharaoh spoke up.

"Well, speak up for yourself, stranger.", he said in a commanding and threatening voice. "Who are you and why did you trespass the grounds of my castle without permission? Was it money? The crown jewels? My throne? Speak!"

The menacing tone in Atemu's voice made the fragile teen wince.

"M-My name is Yugi...", he quietly started to stutter, not daring to look up at Atemu just yet. "I-I didn't come here for your treasures. I only wanted to see you again..."

"Look at me while you're speaking, thief! And what do you mean by 'see me again'? I can't remember

meeting you, ever.", the crimson-eyed male seemed to lose his patience.

"U-uh-uh.", Yugi nodded, lifting his head and looking at the taller look-alike with amethyst eyes, that were as clear as the finest jewels, but at the same time dulled by pain. The teen carried on with his talk: "I..I am really sad that you can't remember me, Yami. After all we have been through...You really don't remember the Ceremonial Duel at all? How you told me to keep on living and then left?"

At that, Atemu didn't know how to react. Not many people knew the fake name 'Yami' he went after when he was traveling through other countries. If it wasn't for the name, he would have just laughed

and killed the boy, but he frowned in thought. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"Jumoke. Leave us alone.", he commanded and the blonde left the chamber. After they were alone, the pharaoh sat down beside Yugi and sighed "Tell me everything."

He was slightly annoyed with the fact that he actually let the prisoner have his interest for so long, but he told himself that he always could kill the boy to calm himself down.

The teen told him everything, starting from the gift from his grandfather, solving the Millennium Puzzle, meeting Yami and learning that they could swap the mind control, dueling Pegasus on the Battle Island and finishing with the victory over the Orichalcos masters who were led by Dartz and the Shadow Games of Bakura with Yami, including the appearance of Zorc and the victory over that beast. Yet, the boy started to cry as he got to the final part, the Ceremonial Duel, where Yami had went to the Ancient Egypt, leaving him alone with his thoughts. And then the boy smiled a bit, saying he had given up his modern life to be able to meet his other half again.

Atemu sighed anew, frowning in annoyance. He shook his head and stood up. "And how do I know you aren't lying?"

"Well, if I would be lying, I'd come up with a more realistic story, wouldn't I?", Yugi said with an innocent bright smile.

Seeing the bright smile, the pharaoh envied the boy. How could someone smile while being in such a hopeless situation? How could someone not lose the hope after being chained to a wall, beaten up and held in a dungeon? This boy was a mystery the ruler of Egypt was determined to get figured out very soon. He decided to play a game with the boy.

"Okay, Little One, I shall give you a chance. So, Let's play a game. If you win, I'll let you live and will make you my closest servant. If you lose, you will die in the worst torture you can imagine. How does it sound?", the man asked, narrowing his eyes that lit up with a gambling passion that Yugi knew all too well.

"How could I say no to a game?", the boy remained cheerful, despite the condition that was set in case he lost.

"Now that's the spirit! I'll make sure to enjoy it.", the other said, taking off his Millennium Puzzle and decomposing it to pieces that it was originally made from, throwing them onto the floor of the cell. He then took off the silk scarf off, folding it and binding it around Yugi's eyes before releasing the boy's hands with a warning.

"If you try to attack me, I'll rip off your arm, Little One. So don't try anything stupid, understood?", he asked, backing off and sitting down a few feet away before talking again. "Now, let me explain the rules. You have to solve the puzzle while wearing the blindfold. Plus, there are sharp objects on the ground as well and seeing as the cleaning shift is over for today, you could get hurt. I am giving you twelve hours. If you give up or are unable to solve the puzzle within that time, you lose. If you cheat, a punishment awaits you."

At these words, the little teen nodded, waiting for a start sign, which the taller gave by saying 'Start'. As soon as these words were heard, the little boy started to search for the puzzle pieces, hissing in pain as his hands made contact with the sharp objects which he guessed were pieces of shattered glass, needles and similar things. He had found all the pieces as far as he had remembered, putting them into his lap and trying to put them together, which was really hard due to their different structure and the blindfold on his eyes. When he finally managed to put two pieces together, the ruler of Egypt commented on that with a laugh.

"Very nice, indeed. You have 7 more hours, Little One.", he said in a mocking voice, being sure that his prisoner wouldn't make it in time.

And this mocking tone was all the fuel that the teen needed. His hands got faster at their job, the puzzle slowly completing itself. He would prove to Yami once again that he was indeed the King of Games. He was almost as eager as he had been at the duel with his other self. And even though his fingers were bleeding and his whole body sore, he continued playing the game that Atemu had challenged him to take part in. he wasn't scared of dying. He was fighting solely for the purpose of having his dearest partner close by again and as if he was guided by magic, only three pieces were remaining to solve the puzzle.

"Ten minutes.", the deep voice of the taller man was heard, yet this time, it held no mocking undertone. Just a plain statement of the remaining time.

The boy hurried and placed the remaining pieces into their places, just as the ruler of Egypt was about to start his final countdown of the last five seconds. A clap could be heard and Yui eard the man coming closer to him, taking the blindfold off and unlocking the cuffs that held his legs chained. Then a smile, a teasing, but genuine smile appeared on the taller male's face.

"Now, to your reward. I am a man of word, so I am letting you live and letting you be my servant. But you need to know the rules a servant like you has to follow. Call me with respective names, like 'Pharaoh' and 'Your Majesty'. Don't speak unless I give you my permission. Do everything I say, without exceptions. Also, if I get bored or annoyed, I might dispose of you. So better follow all of my instructions. Got it, Little One?"

"Y-Yes, Pharaoh.", the short male nodded, lowering his gaze.

"Now, let's get you some fresh clothes and get your blood off. I wouldn't like any of my other servants seeing you like that."

The short boy nodded. Even though he was dominated by his partner in every way possible at the moment, he was just happy that they were together again. The soft, deep voice of Yami still rang in his ears, as if overwriting the mean words of the current Yami.

"_Let's go, Aibou"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart Change

**The Paradise of Light and Shadow – Chapter Two: The Heart Change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: There are changed names in this to put all of the main characters into ancient Egypt.**

**Yugi's name will stay the same for a reason.**

**Names for this chapter:**

**Kaiba Seto=Seth  
Yami=Atemu**

**Marik=Masud**

As Atemu and Yugi reached the chamber of the pharaoh, the taller of the two gave Yugi another distrusting look before opening the door. To distract himself from his own annoyance over losing his own game, he teased the teen.

"Actually", he started "You must have been a really suicidal guy to come to Egypt dressed like that."

With that, he pointed to the dark attire the teen was dressed in. Even though it was torn, it didn't change the fact that it was too hot in Egypt, so the amethyst-eyed boy just nodded and blushed a bit. He had noticed the mocking tone that had reappeared in his dear friend's voice, but it didn't change the fact that the pharaoh was actually right.

After huffing in annoyance, Atemu gripped his new servant's arm and dragged him over to a smaller chamber that was linked to his bedroom and sighed.

"Wash yourself off and be glad I promised you'd be my closest servant. That doesn't mean you have my trust. And don't expect me to believe that I traveled 5000 years just to find some little guy to solve the puzzle.", he made a break from his speech, something I his heart telling him that he shouldn't distrust the other male that much. "Oh and don't get any funny ideas of stealing some decorations or anything.", he said, trying to resist the feeling, but it just got worse and he left the room.

Left alone in the bathroom, Yugi started to undress and got into a tub, which was practically a caved in floor with a hole in the middle and a handle to pump water. Maybe not as luxurious as Yugi had imagined it to be, but then he remembered that he had traveled a whole five thousand years. Probably at that time, that was the most advanced bath the Egyptians had. He noticed a small pot, hieroglyphs were carved on it. He could barely read them, for he just had started his course of hieroglyphs before the opportunity to escape to Yami's world came. He could read '_swabu_' on the pot and remembered that this was what the ancient Egyptians used as soap. He opened the lid and took some of the paste onto his fingers, noticing that the mixture contained clay. He thought he'd actually smell clay too, but after bringing the swabu-coated fingers close to his nose, he thought he'd melt. That was exactly the same scent that his Yami was wearing... something spicy and exotic, like the ripest Egyptian melons, the white lotus and a pinch of cinnamon and coriander. Eagerly, he rubbed the mixture onto his sore body, hissing in pain when the slightly rough paste had rubbed at his wounds, but he was just glad that he was able to wash his blood off. He pulled the lever and water was rinsing onto his skin. It was cold, apparently today wasn't a regular day for the Great Pharaoh to take a bath, because usually, the servants would have heated up the stove to make the water warm. Just as the small teen was about to get out, Atemu entered the bathroom.

"Here, some clothes for you. I wore them as I was younger, but since I am taller than you, they should fit.", he explained, trying hard not to stare t the naked boy who was sitting in the tub. Before his servant could thank him or ask anything, Atemu left the room, leaving a confused, blushing Yugi behind.

* * *

Waiting for his look-alike to get out of the bathroom, the pharaoh was about to go insane. What the hell was wrong with him? He was letting the boy wear his own old clothes, which were made of the finest silk, he wasn't yelling at him, he wasn't demanding of the other to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. Well, damn it. Damn it all. He would show his true nature soon enough, he thought to himself. Little did he know how wrong he was. After a while of waiting and impatient walking in circles, his servant finally had the decency to show up.

"What took you that long?!", he almost yelled the question, but restrained his voice, giving a simple angry growl. "Speak up!"

"I-I'm sorry, pharaoh.", the teen said in a quiet tone, showing his submission. "I just thought I'd stop the bleeding before I put on the beautiful clothing you gave me. I wouldn't want to stain it."

Caught off guard by that reply and by the boy's shyness, the ruler of Egypt shook his head, mentally asking himself what he should do with such an innocent and honest servant.

"Here..", the taller of the two finally spoke up, holding out two golden cuffs. "Put them on your ankles, it's a proof that you belong to me."

The shorter nodded, doing as the pharaoh told him to, before looking up and awaiting another irritated comment on how long it took for him to put these cuffs on. Instead of doing what Yugi expected, Atemu spoke in a calm voice, not turning to face his little one, but looking like he was talking to the wall:

"It's time for me to go back to the throne room. Stay close and when we arrive, sit by my feet. No questions. Understood?"

"Yes, pharaoh.", the boy replied, having hope for once.

The two almost identical people walked to the throne room, where many people had already gathered to voice their complaints and pleas to their ruler. Getting onto the throne, Atemu rose his voice. It was so different from his voice when he was dueling or just talking. It was a loud, dominant voice, which could force anyone to their knees.

"Inhabitants of Egypt", he started "You all have come here to gain approval, revision of a rule or to ask for money for certain projects that would benefit us all. Let us start with the ones who had come here first, meaning that they are in the first row. I must warn you, if anyone tries to get into the first row by violence or bribes, they shall suffer a great punishment."

With that, the long consultation hour had started, the cold tone that Yami was talking in was hurting Yugi, He had never seen his other self that harsh and dominating. The crimson eyes had been glowing with a sadistic glee, as if waiting for a reason to sentence them to death. As a reason to unleash that sadism had finally been given, Yami stood up from his throne, laughing manically and shaking his head.

"You fool! You really just confessed stealing in order for me to show my understanding for your oh-so-miserable situation? What did you think when you went here? Were you thinking I'd tell you 'It's alright to steal food if your family is starving, I forgive you and give you money'? The rest of you is dismissed until next week, yet this man deserves punishment. I am feeling generous today, so I shall make the punishment mild, especially since you turned yourself in. Now, Masud..."

The blonde looked at the ruler and bowed respectively, awaiting the next command. Being the royal executioner, he knew that he had to hurt the man who was trembling in fear in front of the pharaoh, but until the exact order had been given, he didn't dare to move. His gaze was lowered and he finally saw the teen who was sitting at Atemu's feet. It was the same kid he had whipped, cut and hit before, which made the executioner wonder why the most desired person of all Egypt, the Great Pharaoh, had chosen someone like him to be his closest servant. But it wasn't his right to ask such questions.

The voice of the pharaoh had interrupted his thoughts: "Twenty whips. That should be enough."

Yugi shuddered at the thought and was almost about to say something, but Atemu noticed that his servant opened his mouth and shot a glare at him. That was enough to silence the teen. The hatred, the anger and the sadism that was in those crimson eyes made the shorter male's heart hurt. It was nothing like the Yami he knew. The ache intensified when Masud dragged the man into the underground cells, the pharaoh arising from his throne.

"Do you desire to watch, Pharaoh?", the blonde looked at the king with his lavender eyes.

Chuckling lightly, Atemu shook his head. "Not today. Come, little one, I have to show you something."

Obeying,the teen stood up, sheepishly following the taller male. They were walking through the palace halls, which seemed to take no end. Even if he still was hurt by how Yami changed and forgot about the time they spent together, he had to admire the Egyptian male's orientation. Yugi was a person who was able to get lost in his own room, while Atem managed the palace and even a harder place, the inside of the Millennium Puzzle. Deep inside he had wondered if his friend's mind was still a maze. Yet, he was truly afraid if the mind room changed. Deciding he was better off not knowing, he shook his head, coming back to reality only to find a pharaoh who was looking down at him in concern.

"Are you okay? We are there.", the tanned male said, opening the door in front of which they stood.

Yugi nodded and looked up at the taller, asking for permission to enter the room, which the other had understood. A nod of approval was enough for the boy as he cautiously stepped inside, gaining a laugh from the ruler of Egypt.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you yet. You were behaving well, so it is a reward. You can go here whenever you want, unless I need your help. But don't take anything with you when leaving this room."

The pharaoh was getting furious at himself again. Why the hell could that boy make him smile, worry and even show him the Great Library that he never had shown to anyone. He told himself that it was just a temporary state, swore that he would make the teen scream with pain-

"_Why do I want it?", _he thought. It wasn't logical. But being so nice also seemed not logical to the Egyptian, so he just stood there, fighting with himself.

"Y-Your M-majesty, are you alright?", the shorter of the two asked in a quiet tone, breaking the rule of not speaking, but wasn't it his responsibility as a servant to care for his...master?

"Yeah. I guess-", Atemu interrupted his trail of thoughts to frown and then a strong hand hit the fragile teen's cheek, causing him to stumble backwards. "However, don't break the rules ever again. I will get more violent if you do. Did I make myself clear enough?"

"Y-Yes...pharaoh.", the boy said, on the verge of his tears right then. He lowered his gaze, feeling a horrific pain. Not on his cheek, but in his heart. The person whom he had trusted the most had hit him. With a straight face, showing no regret. It was getting too much...

"Now, let's continue.", the taller of the two said, pulling a rope to open the curtains of the library, showing what was inside the room. There were thousands of papyrus rolls and stone tablets, put closely against each other, leaving no room for new scripts. Further away were Egyptian games, stacked as tight as the books were.

Even though the Japanese teen was still hurt, he knew better than not looking up. A small smile crossed his lips and he bowed in gratitude. Just as the pharaoh was about to say something, a brown-haired tall male entered the room, bowing, before looking at the pharaoh with his sky-blue eyes.

"Pharaoh, an emergency has occurred. You are expected at the priest council, immediately!", the brunette spoke.

Crimson eyes met blue ones and Atemu nodded "Alright, Seth. I will be there soon."

With that, the priest bowed once again and walked out. The pharaoh turned to his servant and sighed.

"See this as a trust test. If you manage to stay in here, not break anything, just enjoy yourself by reading or playing something and not steal anything, you can continue being close to me. If not, I'll make you one head shorter. Well, then. I will be back later, Little one."

Without awaiting a reaction, the Egyptian was gone, leaving Yugi to be confused again. An emergency? How bad could it be? He really hoped that Yami wasn't in danger...

The teen rubbed his cheek and walked over to the bookshelves, looking over them and not finding anything of interest until he found a scroll that looked pretty. He really just took it off the shelf because it looked really majestic with gold and rubies. It really fit Yami.

Too occupied with gazing at it, he wasn't cautious and dropped it, making it unroll itself. Bending over to pick it up, the teen widened his eyes. The words on this scroll...they were in Japanese! As if it wasn't already shocking, already the first line made him tear up.

"_Aibou, I am sorry I left you. It hurts me to think of the time..."_


	4. Chapter 4: The Seal of the Sorcerer

**The Paradise of Light and Shadow – Chapter Four: The Seal of the Sorcerer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: There are changed names in this to put all of the main characters into ancient Egypt.**

**Yugi's name will stay the same for a reason (that you by now know).**

**Names for this chapter:**

**Yami=Atemu**

_Aibou, I am sorry I left you. It hurts me to think of the time that we spent together because I know that I can't go back now. You see, I have been grieving for a long time and all of the servants and priests that surrounded me got worried. I know that these words won't ever reach you, but I am mostly leaving it as a reminder to myself. I hope I will be able to find this in time. _

_You see, one of my servants is a great sorcerer, that is now sadly locked inside a stone plate...but he is the one to save me from my grief. I have really wished to forget you, in order to make us both look forward and live our lives. How idiotic of me. The more I forget about you, the emptier I feel. If you are to read this, which I highly doubt since I told you to continue living your life, I beg of you...break the seal of my memories, only you can do this by making-_

The writing stopped there and Yugi felt his heart slowly fall apart. He hugged the scroll and cried freely, letting all the feelings out. The pain that he felt at the sight of Atemu's changed heart, the pain that gnawed at him ever since the millennium spirit had left him, the pain that this scroll set free. All in one, he was feeling upset. If what the scroll says is true, the corrupted heart was partially the pharaoh's own fault. Wishing to forget everything is a very dangerous thing to do.

"Why, Yami, why? I know you didn't see a chance for me to come here and I know how much your heart hurt. But why did you have to just seal everything away? I wish you would have been more patient... I am here right now, I need you. I need your help to break the seal so that you can be mine again...", the teen whispered under his tears, rocking back and forth hysterically. He never felt that desperate. He knew one thing for sure: _He loved Yami._

Ever since the Ceremonial Duel, he had been dreaming of meeting his other self again. Yet, those dreams were nightmares. As he would approach the other and make him turn his head, he could see no face. A blank mask of skin. He was afraid of seeing Yami's face, but at the same time he longed for it. He was just afraid of the reaction that Yami would have upon his appearance.. Now he also knew why he had those fears, he had felt that something is wrong with his taller look-alike, he felt his pain.

Continuing to sit curled up against the wall and praying for a sign of how to break the seal, the teen didn't see or hear the pharaoh returning. Just as a deep, demanding, yet at the same time concerned voice was heard, the short servant gasped and tried to stop his tears, still hugging the scroll. It wasn't like him to cry in front of others, he always tried to stay strong, well, at least on the outside.

"What's the matter, Little One?", the pharaoh repeated his question, trying not to get too inpatient with his servant. Just as he was about to give an annoyed sigh and leave, he saw the scroll which the boy held onto and reached out to pull it away, carefully, as if not to startle the boy. The shorter male just curled up more and continued crying hysterically while the pharaoh unrolled the scroll and gasped.

"Why can I read all of this? It's in a completely foreign language.", he asked aloud. Soon he recognized his own handwriting and the confusion got the better of him, turning into rage as he put the scroll onto the table, grabbing his servant's arm violently and dragging him along, cursing under his breath and ignoring the amethyst-eyed boy's sobs and whines.

"What kind of witchery is that?! Is everyone trying to tell me such insane bullshit?!", the taller of the two growled, his crimson eyes narrowing in fury. He shoved Yugi into a room before entering it too and locking the door behind them. After looking around and adjusting to the semi-darkness, Yugi could tell it was some kind of a temple. Something about this place felt so cold and unwelcoming that it caused the teen to shiver.

"Oh, Ra, let me gather my most loyal servants again, I seek their advice. I seek your help.", the pharaoh prayed, the puzzle which hung around his neck starting to glow.

As soon as the glow disappeared, twenty men were kneeling in front of the Pharaoh, but something seemed off. They were all almost transparent, like Yami when he was...

They were all ghosts! - It hit Yugi after the comparison of his companion's spirit form to the people kneeling in front of him. One of them was the Great Sorcerer Mahado, the one who, if the teen understood correctly, put the seal on Yami's memories.

"Great Pharaoh, we came upon your call. What is the matter of such a sudden gathering?", all asked simultaneously.

"This is the matter.", the ruler of Egypt simply said, pointing to the small boy beside him.

Of course, all ghosts turned their heads to examine the amethyst-eyed boy, but only one of them gasped in surprise and approached the pharaoh, whispering something into his ear and gaining a nod from the crimson-eyed male.

It was Mahado himself, asking for permission to talk to the servant alone. Since he was the closest servant of the pharaoh, he was almost sure that he'd gain the approval. Bowing respectively, he approached Yugi.

"Now, that is a great surprise to see you here. I assume from you teary eyes that you read the scroll which is hidden in the library?", he asked, kneeling beside the boy, but not in such respective manner as he did before the pharaoh, more of a friendly, soothing manner, since he didn't want to look down at the little time-traveler.

"Y-Yes, but a part was miss-", the boy started, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I know. The part where he told you what you have to do to break the seal was missing, right? Well, he didn't have much time left as he wrote the reminder. His memory of everything but the Ancient Egypt was fading quickly. The current him doesn't even know that I put a seal onto his memories, so he'll probably laugh if you try to talk to him about that.", the sorcerer explained.

"But how can I help?", the teen asked, trying not to sob.

"It's as simple as it is complicated. You must make him love you. Love you wholeheartedly again.", the sorcerer said, about to add something, but the pharaoh interrupted him.

"Did you find something out, Mahad?", the taller asked.

"Just the fact that this boy is the pure innocence, pharaoh. He would never do anything to harm you. Yet, as much as I'd love to tell you the base of this assumption, it seems that my time here is over. Maybe I can tell you next month, if you won't find out until then."

After giving the sorcerer a nod, the pharaoh smiled "You are dismissed, my loyal servants. Thank you for coming such a long way and please forgive me my rudeness."

After the ghosts bowed and vanished, Atemu turned to the servant and saw great confusion on his face, laughing a little.

"Well, I can only call them once in a month, on a day after full moon. I am happy that I was given at least this chance to see them. Especially Mahad.", he said, walking towards the door, wondering why he felt the urge to explain his little underling everything. But he didn't care. For now, he finally felt at peace with himself, the little missing part in his heart seemed to be gone.

That missing piece that now was filled was a small light in his dark corrupted heart and it felt so good to know he still was able to be nice. Still able to be human.

This comfort didn't go unnoticed by the servant, causing them both to smile. There was still hope to break the seal and there was still hope to save his Yami from the shadows.

"_Wait for me, Mou hitori no Boku. Soon we will be one again."_


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor

**The Paradise of Light and Shadow – Chapter Five: The Unexpected Visitor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you enjoy my story!**

**A/N: There are changed names in this to put all of the main characters into ancient Egypt.**

**Yugi's name will stay the same for a reason (that you by now know).**

**Names for this chapter:**

**Yami=Atemu**

**Seto=Seth**

**Bakura= Akefia**

Walking from the temple back to the room of the pharaoh might have been the longest time that Yugi ever remained silent. Usually, he would walk with his friends, anyway. And when he wasn't with his friends, he would communicate with Yami via mind link. To say the least, never before had the boy felt so lonely and awkward. He really missed the mind link, but he wondered if it would come back if Yami remembered him. He hoped it would. Even if he hated the link at first and it was really intimidating, he got used to it with the time and the silence in his head was now even more intimidating. He longed for that voice now more than ever, he just wanted to cling to the taller male's arm and tell how much he missed and loved him, but the current state of Yami would either laugh at him or get mad and hit him again.

"We're back in my room, Little One. Do you need anything to eat?", the pharaoh broke the silence, looking down at his slave for more reasons than height difference.

The teen looked up in disbelief: Atemu was offering him food just like that? He wouldn't have to beg or anything? Noticing the wide-eyed stare, the Egyptian sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"I assume that is a yes.", he said finally, gesturing the shorter to follow him "Don't expect much, you will get the leftovers."

Smiling happily, Yugi bowed in gratitude, catching the Egyptian off guard. Wide crimson eyes fixated on the slender bowing form as Atemu stuttered: "J-Just let's go. You c-can thank me later."

It was making Yugi proud that he could surprise his darker half by a simple action. But, in fact, Yami had surprised him too. The amethyst-eyed teen couldn't imagine that he would be offered food. And he expected even less to be asked kindly instead of just getting some food shoved in his face.

As they entered the room, pharaoh had pointed down to the ground, motioning Yugi to sit down there while he pulled a rope, making a bell sound further down the hall. It didn't require a genius to figure out that it was a way to call for food. It was a pretty advanced technology for that time, Yugi had to admit as he sat down onto the ground in the spot that Atemu had pointed to.

"You're behaving pretty good, I must admit. I would have thought that you would be more rebellious.", the pharaoh remarked, earning a giggle from the shorter male.

"Excuse me, pharaoh, but why would I be rebellious against such a kind ruler?", the giggling teen asked.

This has really confused the Egyptian. Kind? Nobody has called him kind before. He was the terrifying dictator, the king who knew no forgiveness, the tyrant. Everyone was afraid of him, so why did the boy call him kind? He even almost killed the boy when he had been his prisoner! He really couldn't follow the logic that his new slave had. Being tortured in an underground prison and then treated like an animal was what the boy called 'kind'? It was really bugging the pharaoh. Without a real reason, he approached the teen and roughly grabbed him by his toga, pulling him closer.

"I am not 'kind', understood. You are supposed to be afraid. Yes, I already see the fear welling up in your eyes again.", he hissed at the boy, dropping him back onto the floor "Never say something you don't mean."

Even if Yugi wanted to protest, but got another glare shot at him. He backed up a little, which made the Egyptian laugh.

"See, you don't know me, Little One. But I will make sure that such a misunderstanding won't occur again. I will show you how 'kind' I am", he said, laughing in a manner as if he had heard the best joke on earth.

Yet, his euphoric laughter got interrupted by a knock on the door, which was the cook, bringing in a whole tray of different foods. The pharaoh laid down and looked at Yugi, ready to give his order as soon as the cook left.

"Now, feed me.", he commanded, looking up at the now standing boy.

The whole situation reminded Yugi of the act they had to make in History class while the topic was "Ancient Rome". The rich people always ate in a lying position, their slaves cooked and brought the food. If the slaves misbehaved or did anything that their owners didn't like, the owners had the right to hit them, torture them, even kill them. That was really the position that the teen was in. He knew that the usual Yami, the one he loved, wouldn't kill just like that. The true personality of Yami wouldn't have that many slaves in the first place. However, the person before him was the one he loved and even if corrupted, even if evil enough to kill people, Yugi still believed that if the pharaoh really wanted to kill him, he wouldn't be offered the chance to play a game to survive. The wounds were pretty bad, but the fact that he was still alive had proven that Yami was still there. Deciding to bring out the true nature and bring out all the memories that were sealed, Yugi was about to do as he was told, but remembered something.

"Excuse me, pharaoh?"

"Yes, Little One? Is there something bothering you?", the Egyptian asked in a calm tone

"Um..shouldn't I wash my hands before giving you your meal?", the teen asked with a blush. It was stupid to ask just that, so he added "Can I use Your bathroom to do so?"

"Oh, right. Go ahead.", the other replied with a small smile.

The smile. How did Yugi miss it. He bowed deeply before going to wash his hands. He would do anything to make Yami smile more. And determined to do so, he quickly washed his hands to get back to the pharaoh as soon as possible. After exiting the bathroom, he saw that the taller male's face was turned his way and another smile appeared on that beautiful tanned face after their eyes met.

"I am glad you're back. Will you obey my order now?"

The question was rhetorical. It was obvious that the pharaoh grew impatient from all the waiting and if Yugi said 'no'...well, he would become even shorter, to say it the mild way. The teen nodded and went over, kneeling down beside the pharaoh and taking the first plate onto his lap. It was a plate with goose meat, cut into small bits to be perfect finger-food. He took a piece and carefully brought it over to the taller male's lips. The whole act was really embarrassing Yugi. As the lips parted and the amethyst-eyed boy was about to let the piece fall into the other's mouth, the full lips came closer to his fingertips and left a fleeting touch on the fingers, taking the piece of meat. The touch was a gentle one, nearly like a kiss, making the boy blush as he pulled the hand away, taking the next piece. The pink blush didn't go unnoticed by the ruler of Egypt and a small smirk appeared on his face. It wasn't a bad decision to keep the boy as his slave, for every single movement that the shorter look-alike made amused and entertained him. If only every meal would be that funny. The pharaoh deliberately touched the fingertips of his slave with his lips or sometimes even licked them to gain a deep red blush or even a quiet gasp from him. He couldn't help but smile again. He still held back from chuckling in order not to disturb the amethyst-eyed boy.

As soon as he was feeling full, he smiled at Yugi: "Now, your turn to eat. I will have to leave you alone for now because of some things I and Seth have to talk about. But, if you decide to steal the smallest thing and run away, I swear, you would wish you'd be dead."

Bowing gratefully at the Egyptian ruler, Yugi sat down onto the ground and started eating while the crimson-eyed male smiled softly and left the room. It wasn't bad to have such an obedient slave, but the pharaoh decided not to let down his guard so quickly. Even if the short boy didn't do anything bad yet, it had only been one day that he knew him. He shouldn't trust him so quickly and he was determined to stay distant to his slave and not start any relationships with him. Yes, that was-

The pharaoh's thoughts have been interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream coming from his room. Something was wrong. He quickly turned around and hurried through the halls to find Yugi gone. It was weird, the pharaoh was sure that his little servant wouldn't leave without a reason. He searched his room before finding a papyrus scroll on the floor. He picked it up and read through it.

_Hello pharaoh. _

_I took a little something from you, now, are you willing to hand me your puzzle in exchange for the little brat? He must mean something to you, considering he wore your clothes. _

_Come to the Valley of Despair, alone. I will be waiting until tomorrow, then I shall kill the boy._

_-Akefia_

So Seth was right! He had mentioned that Akefia was still alive and that he would try to wake Zorc up again. If he would let the thief do that, it would be the end. He hurried to the hall where the others waited to discuss the matter. No matter how the pharaoh thought of the matter,it was only common sense to let his slave die and ignore the message. Still, he would consult his close servants first and see what they had to say on that matter...


	6. Chapter 6:chasing Memories

**The Paradise of Light and Shadow – Chapter Six: Chasing Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you enjoy my story!**

**Names for this chapter:**

**Yami=Atemu**

**Bakura= Akefia**

Carrying the pale boy wasn't hard for Akefia, Yugi was skinny and his struggle attempts weren't strong enough to disturb the thief's walk. The plan was perfect. If the pharaoh would come, the millennium puzzle would be his. If he refused to come, he would have the joy of killing the boy or even better, make the boy his own servant.

"I don't think the Pharaoh will come.", Yugi stated, hoping that Akefia would let him go.

"Oh? The funnier it is for me.", the thief grinned, setting the boy down and tying his hands together. "Where are you from, boy? You have a strong accent when you speak Egyptian*."

"I don't think you will believe me if I tell you the truth.", Yugi replied sincerely. There was no way for someone to believe in time travel.

"Do tell me. We have lots of time and it's up to me to decide whether to believe you or not. And if you refuse, I will have to force you and you wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

"You and the Pharaoh always try to look so threatening. But you are actually treating me nice. I don't understand you.", the boy said, shaking his head.

Akefia started laughing loudly at that, scaring the nearby birds. He really found it funny how the boy called him 'nice'. That would be the first person to ever do that, anyway.

"If you think that summoning a demon to destroy the world is nice, then you are right. If you think that kidnapping people is nice, then you are right. However, if you considered those things nice, you must be either crazy or evil, really.", the thief explained, continuing to laugh.

"But- Well, okay...I shall explain you why I am here. I am from the future. I have seen the God of Ra in a vision and he offered me to sacrifice my modern life to be cast into this time. So I killed myself and my soul materialized here. It is possible because in the time I come from you and the Pharaoh are already dead."

"That is the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard.", Akefia stated shortly.

Yugi giggled "That's exactly what the Pharaoh had said. But you know...if I were lying, I'd come up with a better story. It's hard to believe this story myself."

Akefia spent the next minutes in silence, trying to process the information he had been given. He didn't want to question the reasons behind the time-traveler's actions, but the whole explanation left him puzzled.

"You're interesting", he finally said "I shall not kill you, even if the Pharaoh doesn't come."

"What are you planning to do then?"

"Instead of being the slave of the pharaoh, you shall become mine.", he said, grinning.

Yugi didn't like that thought at all. He wanted to stay with Atemu and break the spell! He looked to the ground and sighed. Whom was he fooling? Atemu wouldn't come, for sure. Why should he endanger the whole Egyptian race just because a boy he had met a day ago was kidnapped?

"Oh. I have an even better idea. I will have both, you and the puzzle. And then we shall rule this world together. How about that, little boy?", Akefia asked, laughing.

"But-", Yugi was about to protest, but got another laugh from the thief king.

"I see, that pharaoh brat is really important to you, isn't he. Too bad that even if you don't want to follow me, you have no other choice, huh?"

"Just why don't you kill me then? Seriously, what exactly can I do for you as your slave? I only will be a burden."

"No, believe me. I would take the Pharaoh's most valuable possession. And having that possession alive and use it to my needs will make me happy.", Akefia explained.

"W-What do you mean by 'most valuable possession? I mean nothing to him, really."

"First of all: You aren't right about that. If you meant nothing to him, he wouldn't give you those clothes. That are his own clothes, made from the finest silk and decorated with ornaments made from a golden thread. And the second thing why he _is _ losing his most valuable possession is that nobody cares about that bastard of a pharaoh. Everyone fears him, but nobody beside you has ever shown that much affection."

Yugi couldn't believe that. He would have thought that the pharaoh is the most desired person in Egypt, but then again...torturing people and treating them like dirt wouldn't make anyone love the pharaoh.

"I see, you are starting to comprehend.", the silver-haired male said and patted Yugi's head, causing the boy to look up at the thief.

Akefia grinned, watching the boy and pulling out a piece of bread and eating some. It was a nice day, which was slowly turning to it's end. And there was still no sign of the pharaoh.

"If you are hungry, say so, boy.", Akefia said.

"I'm not, but thank you.", Yugi smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Listen, I'm not that heartless bastard of a pharaoh. You can ask all you want. I won't hurt you...unless you try to run."

"Why do you hate the pharaoh?"

"Isn't it obvious? He is a heartless bastard who kills people without a good reason, his father has killed my townspeople..."

"So basically, you want to kill him because of what his father did?", the teen asked.

"Not quite just that. He became as cruel as his father. Who knows how long it will take until he annihilates a city?"

"Believe me..he won't. And even if it is hard to accept, Atemu isn't the one at fault and you shouldn't judge him like he is. If you fight him because of your nation, you will just hurt yourself, because a fight with memories is a one you can't win. Which is also why I came here from the future.", Yugi explained.

"So, you suggest that I and pharaoh become friends and forget everything?"

"No."

"Then what are you implying?"

"That summoning a demon who will annihilate the whole world would make you an even worse person.", he almost shouted at the thief, "And that summoning a demon and killing Atemu would maybe give you temporary satisfaction, but you would still feel empty. Since the pharaoh's father is dead I suggest you bury all the evil with him and help me turn the pharaoh back to his kind side!"

Akefia looked into the distance and sighed. The boy was practically right, but what should _he _do to become happy? What did he lack to be loved by everyone?

"You are an amazing person. But you do need some kindness in your life before you get swallowed by the darkness.", Yugi explained, as if he could read Akefia's thoughts.

Just as the thief wanted to say something, he had seen a single figure approaching them on a horse at the horizon. He knew that it was the pharaoh and he had seen that the pharaoh still had some kind of heart and did feel some kind of compassion.

"I will give you a chance. If you disappoint me, you shall become my servant and summon Zorc with me. Tell your great pharaoh that I am sorry. But if _I_ stay to tell him that, he would kill me.", Akefia said, patting Yugi's hair one more time before jumping onto his own horse and riding away.

Yugi followed Akefia with his gaze until he was out of sight. A smile appeared on his lips. Akefia wasn't as evil as he tried to look. Soon after that he saw Atemu coming close and smiled his way.

"Where is the bastard of a thief?", he growled in anger.

"I honestly don't know, pharaoh."

"I'm glad you are safe", Atemu said, but realizing _what_ he just said, he cleared his thoat and added "I mean...I wouldn't have a loyal slave like you then."

Yugi giggled as the pharaoh walked around and untied the teen's hands, climbing onto his horse and holding a hand out to Yugi.

* * *

* - The Egyptian language Akefia is talking about is called Archaic Egyptian. It was spoken during the Early Dynastic Period. (About 2600 BC)


End file.
